Bane of evil1's LEGO dimensions
this page is my own version of LEGO dimensions franchises * DC comics * the lord of the rings * the LEGO movie * the wizard of Oz * the simpsons * LEGO ninjago: masters of spinjitsu * doctor who * back to the future * portal * ghostbusters (classic) * midway arcade * S.C.O.O.B. * Jurassic world * LEGO legends of chima * LEGO dimensions * ghostbusters 2016 * adventure time * mission impossible * the A team * harry potter * fantastic beasts and where to find them * gremlins * ET the extra terestrial * sonic the hedgehog * the LEGO batman movie * knight rider * the goonies * LEGO city undercover * teen titans go * the powerpuff girls * beatlejuice * marvel comics * doctor strange * star wars * the LEGO ninjago movie * Indiana jones * pirates of the carabian * minecraft * captain underpants: the first epic movie * power rangers dino charge * saben's power rangers * the maze runner * speture * clash of the titans * the emoji movie * puss in boots * minions * pacific rim * kung fu panda * warcraft * kong skull island * teenage mutant ninja turtles * gods of egypt packs starter packs normal * batman * wyldstyle * gandalf * the batmobile ** the batblaster ** sonic batray * vorton gateway * shift keystone * chroma keystone * element keystone * scale keystone * locate keystone * vorton world playstation 4 starter pack * batman * wyldtyle * Gandalf * supergirl ** supergirl (red lantern) * the batmobile ** the batblaster ** sonic batray * vorton gateway * shift keystone * chroma keystone * element keystone * scale keystone * locate keystone * vorton world DC comics DC comics team pack * the flash * green lantern (hal Jordon) * the flash mobile ** thunderstormer ** shock speedboat * green lantern jet ** green missle launcher ** green lazerjet * oa superman fun pack * superman * kryptonian hover pod ** krypton striker ** super stealth pod * the fortress of solitude wonder woman fun pack * wonder woman * the invisible jet ** lazer shooter ** torpedo bomber * thymeceria cyborg fun pack * cyborg ** cyborg (giant suit) ** cyborg (teen titans go) * cyber guard ** cyber wrecker ** lazer robot walker * metropolis aquaman fun pack * aquaman * aqua watercraft ** seven seas speeder ** trident of fire * atlantis bane fun pack * bane ** bane (big figure) * drill driver ** bane dig 'n' drill ** bane drill 'n' blast * ace chemicles lex luthor fun pack * lex luthor * lexcorp prototype robot (rebuilds into drillbot and kryptonite laser blaster) * lexcorp the lord of the rings legolas fun pack * legolas * arrow launcher ** seeking shooter ** triple ballista * rivendell gimli fun pack * gimli * axe chariot ** axe hurler ** soaring chariot * the mines of moria Gollum fun pack * gollum * shelob the great ** 8 legged stalker ** poision slinger * mordor the LEGO movie emmet fun pack * emmet * emmet's excavator ** destroy dozer ** destruct-o-mech * bricksburg construction site unikitty fun pack * unikitty ** angry kitty * cloud cuckoo car ** x-treme soaker ** rainbow cannon * cloud cuckoo land bad cop fun pack * bad cop * police car ** aerial squad car ** missle striker * bricksburg constructions site after hours benny fun pack * benny * benny's spaceship ** lazer craft ** the annihilator * cloud cuckoo land under attack president business fun pack * president business ** lord business * micro manger ** flying micro manager ** mega micro manager * the octan tower Vitruvius fun pack * Vitruvius ** Vitruvius (ghost) * the westurn glider ** rustic raider ** old timey boat * the old west the wizard of Oz wicked witch of the west fun pack * wicked witch of the west * winged monkey ** battle monkey ** commander monkey * wicked witch's castle Dorothy gale fun pack * Dorothy gale ** scarecrow ** tin woodman ** cowardly lion * talking tree ** raft 'n' racer ** catapult * the emerald city the simpsons the simpsons level pack * homer simpson ** angry dad * homer's car ** the homercraft ** submahomer * taunt-o-vision ** blast cam ** mechahomer * the fantastic voyage of homer * evergreen terrace the simpsons team pack * marge simpson ** Maggie simpson * lisa simpson * canyonaro ** canyon river racer ** bart-a-tronic * Malibu stacy car ** toy turbo-time ** plastic speedboat * evergreen terrace at night bart simpson fun pack * bart simpson * gravity sprinter ** streetshredder ** sky clobberer * krustyland after hours krusty the clown fun pack * krusty the clown * clown bike ** cannon bike ** anti-gravity rocket bike * krustyland LEGO ninjago: masters of spinjitsu LEGO ninjago masters of spinjitsu team pack * kai * cole * boulder bomber ** boulder blaster ** cyclone jet * blade bike ** flying fire bike ** blades of fire * monestry of spinjitsu jay fun pack * jay * storm fighter ** lightning jet ** electro-shooter * monestry of spinjitsu at night zane fun pack * zane * ninjacopter ** the glaciator ** freeze fighter * frozen wasteland nya fun pack * nya * samurai mech ** samurai shooter ** soaring samurai mech * samurai x cave sensei wu fun pack * sensei wu * flying white dragon ** golden fire dragon ** ultra destruction dragon * wu's acadamy skylor fun pack * skylor * condrai crusher ** condrai copter ** robo lizard * master chen's island morro fun pack * morro * morro's ghost dragon ** screemer ** sea serpent * city of stiix griffin turner fun pack * griffin turner * elemental speed dragon ** sonic screech ** road runner * master chen's island at night doctor who doctor who fun pack * the doctor ** the first doctor ** the second doctor ** the third doctor ** the forth doctor ** the fifth doctor ** the sixth doctor ** the seventh doctor ** the eighth doctor ** the ninth doctor ** the tenth doctor ** the eleventh doctor ** the twelth doctor * the TARDIS ** lazer-pulse TARDIS ** energy burst TARDIS * K-9 ** K-9 ruff rover ** K-9 lazer cutter * the dalek extermination of earth * trenzalor cyberman fun pack * cyberman * dalek ** fire 'n' ride dalek ** silver shooter dalek * scaros missy fun pack * missy ** the master (anthony ainley) ** the master (derek jacobi) **the master (eric Roberts) **the master (Geoffrey beavers) **the master (john simm) **the master (rodger Delgado) * grandfather clock TARDIS ** time tank ** turbo time clock * mars back to the future back to the future level pack * marty mcfly * delorean time machine ** electric time machine ** ultra time machine * hoverboard ** cyclone board ** ultimate hoverjet * back to the future * hill valley (1985) doc brown fun pack * doc brown * traveling time train ** flying time train ** missle blast time train * hill valley (2015 portal portal level pack * chell * sentry turrent ** turrent striker ** flying turrent carrier) * companion cube ** lazer deflector ** gold heart emitter * aperture science * old apeture wheatley fun pack * wheatley * frankenturrent ** mechano-spider ** flying robo ant * aperture science enrichment center ghostbusters (classic) ghostbusters level pack * peter venkmen ** egon spegdeler ** ray stanzt ** Winston zeddemor * ecto-1 (classic) ** ecto-1 blaster ** ecto-1 water diver * ghost trap ** ghost stun 'n' trap ** proton blaster * ghostbusters * new york ghostbusters team pack * slimer * stay puft ** stay uft (giant) * terror dog ** terror dog destroyer ** soaring terror dog * slime shooter ** slime exploder ** slime streamer * new York at night louis tulley fun pack * louis tulley ** vinz clortho * statue of libraty ** torch blaster ** flying libraty monument * river of slime midway arcade midway arcade level pack * gamer kid * G-6155 spy hunter ** interdiver ** aerial spyhunter * arcade machine ** 8-bit shooter ** the pixelator * retro wreckage * rampage city 8-bit astronaut fun pack * 8-bit astronaut * defender spaceship ** rampage raider boat ** 8-bit hover rider * defender mountin S.C.O.O.B S.C.O.O.B team pack * Scooby doo * shaggy * the mystery machine ** mystery tow 'n' go ** mystery monster * Scooby snack ** Scooby fire snack ** Scooby ghost snack * mystery mansion fred fun pack * fred ** daphne ** velma * mystery plane ** mystery motor cycle ** mystery boat * lighthouse Jurassic world jurassic world team pack * owen grady * ACU trooper * gyrosphere ** sonic beam gyrosphere ** speed boost gyrosphere * velociraptor ** venom raptor ** spike attack raptor * Jurassic world at night gray fun pack * gray ** Zach * Jurassic park responder (rusty) ** dino train ** dino-matronic * Jurassic world LEGO legends of chima LEGO legends of chima team pack * laval * eris * mighty lion rider ** lion blazer ** fire lion * eagle interceptor ** eagle sky blazer ** eagle swoop diver * lion temple cragger fun pack * cragger * swamp skimmer ** cragger's fireship ** croc command sub * crocodile swamp rogon fun pack * rogon * rhino legend beast ** water rhino ** rhino walker * rockey plains gorzan fun pack * gorzan * gorilla mech ** banana blast 'n' walk ** the gorilla guardian * gorilla forest flinx fun pack * flinx * ultimate phionix ** flame blast bird ** blazing wings * phionix temple LEGO dimensions lord vortech fun pack * lord vortech * element attacker ** shift stormer ** rift ripper * foundation prime x-po fun pack * x-po * rift racer ** rift rocket ** space spider * the shard ghostbusters 2016 ghostbusters 2016 story pack * abby yates ** erin gilbert ** jillian holtzman ** patty tolan * ecto-1 (20160 ** ectozer ** the perfecto * zhu's Chinese resturant * rip keystone * paramormal beginnings * ghostbusting! * the Mercado building * breaking the barrier * the battle of times square * the final showdown (ghostbusters 2016) * conection dimension kevin fun pack * kevin beckman * ecto-2 ** proton scooter ** ecto speedboat * times square rowan the destroyer fun pack * rowan the destroyer * mayhem ** beast mayhem ** ghost dog * times square at night adventure time adventure time level pack * finn the human * jakemobile ** snail dude jake ** hover jake * ancient psychic tandem war elephant ** cosmic squid ** psychic submarine * a book and a bad guy * pillow world adventure time team pack * jake * lumpy space princess * lumpy car ** lumpy truck ** lumpy land whale * BMO ** DOGMO ** SNAKEMO * breakfast kingdom marciline fun pack * marciline * lunatic amp ** shadow scorpion ** heavy metal monster * pillow world after dark princess bubblegum fun pack * princess bubblegum * lady rainicorn ** colour cannon ** spectrum sea snake * candy kingdom ice king fun pack * ice king * ice-ipede ** ice buffalo ** snow monster * ice kingdom mission impossible mission impossible level pack * ethan hunt * imf sports car ** imf tank ** imf splorer * imf scrambler ** shock cycle ** imf convert jet * mission impossible * imf field agent training facility the A team b.a. baracus fun pack * b.a. baracus ** john smith ** tempelton "faceman" peck ** hanibal "howling mad" murdock * b.a.'s van ** fool smasher ** pain plane * high security stockade harry potter harry potter team pack * harry potter * lord voldemort * enchanted car ** shark sub ** monsterous mouth * Hogwarts express ** soaring steam plane ** steam warrior * Hogwarts quiddich arena by moonlight hermione granger fun pack * Hermione granger * buckbeak ** giant owl ** fierce falcon * Hogwarts quiddich arena fantastic beasts and where to find them fantastic beasts and where to find them story pack * newt Scamander ** Jacob Kowalski * niffler ** sinister scorpion ** vicious vulture * M.A.C.U.S.A. * creation keystone * accruing intrest * grand opening * a walk in the park * a trial with style * demiguise double-cross * obscurus for sure-us * arid animal habitats porpentia Goldstein fun pack * porpentia Goldstein ** queenie Goldstein * swooping evil ** brutal bloom ** crawling creeper * artic animal habitats credence barebone fun pack * credence barebone ** credence barebone (obscurus) * erumpet ** flamefire frog ** sting shock insect * ocean animal habitats Percival graves fun pack * Percival graves * occamy ** plasma kraken ** hammer shell turtle * savanna animal habitats sonic the hedgehog sonic the hedgehog level pack * sonic the hedgehog * sonic speedster ** blue typhoon ** moto bug * the tornado ** crabmeat ** eggcatcher * sonic dimensions * carnival night zone sonic the hedgehog team pack * tails * knuckles the echidna * tornado racer ** firefox ** buzz bomber * land breaker ** chaos cannon ** jaws * green hill zone gremlins gremlins team pack * gizmo ** gizmo (gremlin) * stripe ** mowhawk *** mowhawk (spider form) * R.C. racer ** gaget-O-matic ** scarlet scorpion * flash 'n' finish ** rampage record player ** stripe's throne * splice of life billy peltzer fun pack * billy peltzer * billy's car ** lightmaster ** bat gremlin * Kingston falls E.T. the extra terrestrial E.T. fun pack * E.T. * phone home ** Eliot's bike ** mobile uplink *** E.T.'s spaceship ** super charged satellite * quarantine quandary the LEGO batman movie the LEGO batman movie story pack * robin (the LEGO batman movie) ** nightwing ** robin (DC comics) ** robin (teen titans go) * batgirl * the batwing ** the black thunder ** bat-tank * the batcomputer * phase keystone * the energy plant * the fortess of solitude * arkham attack * attack of the uber villans * the phantom zone * the final showdown (the LEGO batman movie) * the batcave (joker takeover) excalibat fun pack * exalibat * bionic steed ** the bat-raptor ** ultrabat * the batcave the joker fun pack * the joker (the LEGO batman movie) ** the joker (DC comics) * lowrider ** the joker's speedboat ** jokerbot * the phantom zone Alfred fun pack * Alfred (the LEGO batman movie) ** Alfred (batsuit) ** Alfred (DC comics) * the bat-scuttle ** bat-mech ** bat-boat * the energy plant knight rider Michael knight fun pack * Michael knight * K.I.T.T. ** goliath armored semi ** K.I.T.T. jet * bright light city the goonies the goonies level pack * sloth ** chunk ** mouth ** mikey ** andy ** data ** brand ** stef * one eyed willie's pirate ship ** fanged fortune ** inferno cannon * skeleton organ ** skeleton jukebox ** skele-turkey * the goonies * goon docks LEGO city undercover chase mcain fun pack * chase mcain ** chase mcain (robber) ** chase mcain (astronaut) ** chase mcain (construction ** chase mcain (farmer) ** chase mcain (fireman) ** chase mcain (miner) * police helicopter ** police hovercraft ** police plane * LEGO city police department teen titans go teen titans go level pack * beast boy ** beast boy (DC comics) * cyborg's T-car ** titan's tower rocket ** T-boat * titan robot ** left leg warrior ** titan walker * island adventures * jump city teen titans go team pack * raven ** raven (DC comics) * starfire ** starfire (DC comics) * titan jet ** T-sub ** titan bomber jet * silkey ** giga silkey ** tamaranian digger worm * tamaran the powerpuff girls the powerpuff girls level pack * blossom * the professor's car ** science speedboat ** chemical X-treme tank) * powerpuff phone ** pain-bow blaster ** power radar * puffdora's box * mojo-jojo's lair the powerpuff girls team pack * bubbles * buttercup * construct tank ** construct craft ** edgy battle suit * Donny the unicorn ** winged dream ** rainbow walker * bubbles' tomato garden beatlejuice Betelgeuse fun pack * betelgeuse * sandworm ** ecto shark ** slithering nightmare) * the town model marvel comics marvel comics team pack * iron man (mark 6) ** iron man (mark 1) ** iron man (mark 2) ** iron man (mark 3) ** iron man (mark 5) ** iron man (mark 16) ** iron man (mark 25) ** iron man (mark 40) ** iron man (mark 42) **iron man (mark 45) * captain america * iron man (mark 44) ** destruction droid ** lazer mecha * avenger's quinjet ** quinjet missle blaste ** quinjet lazer flier) * malibu spiderman fun pack * spiderman ** peter parker * spider cycle ** spider speedboat ** spider speeder jet * S.H.E.I.L.D. acadamy thor fun pack * thor * asgardian skiff ** thunderstriker ** trickster terror tank * asgard bruce banner fun pack * bruce banner ** the hulk * gamma bomb ** atomic attacker ** hydrogen hovercraft * vista verde ant-man fun pack * ant-man * antony ** giant spider ** giant stag beetle * cassie lang's bedroom nick fury fun pack * nick fury * S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier ** aquacarrier ** experimental shield turrent * S.H.E.I.L.D. base star lord fun pack * star lord ** gamora ** drax the destroyer ** rocket racoon ** groot * the Milano ** infinity speedboat ** cosmic hover mech * knowere ultron fun pack * ultron * U-gin ginetics truck ** meteor drill ** ultron's carrier * sokovia agent venom fun pack * agent venom * symbiot barr ** symbiot streamer ** venom bomb * oscorp basement doctor strange doctor strange story pack * doctor Stephen strange ** the ancient one ** karl mordo * lamborgini huracan ** mystc mecha ** automaton dragon * kamar-taj * mystic keystone * neurosurgery * into the multiverse * mount everest * the mirror dimension * out of time * the dark dimension * kamar-taj wong fun pack * wong * magical creature ** sonic spider ** tick-tock terror * hong kong star wars prequel trilogy team pack * anikin skywalker ** anikin skywalker (force ghost) * obi wan Kenobi ** ben Kenobi (force ghost) * jedi interceptor ** force flame fighter ** kyber kraken * anikin's podracer ** desurt doom ** duster jet engines * corosant C3PO fun pack * C3PO ** R2D2 ** BB8 * droid escape pod ** chomping escape pod ** cannon blast escape pod * theed palace original trilogy team pack * luke skywalker * princess leia * rebel x-wing fighter ** x-legged walker ** x-fin boat * rebel blockade runner ** aqua sea runner ** lazer blast runner * tattowine han solo fun pack * han solo ** chewbaca * the millennium falcon ** astral attacker ** ultralazer turrent * the death star sequel trilogy team pack * finn * rey * rey's speeder ** scrap shooter ** salvaged speedboat * first order special forces T.I.E. fighter ** T.I.E. bomber ** T.I.E. lazercraft * jakku graveyard kylo ren fun pack * kylo ren * first order shuttle ** tri fighter ** saber ship * starkiller base anthology films team pack * jyn erso ** cassian andor ** K-2S0 ** chirrut imwe ** baze malbus ** Bodhi rook * boba fett * rebel u-wing fighter ** u-blaster ** u-laser ship * slave one ** bounty hunt 'n' blast ** laser one * jedha darth vader fun pack * darth vader * darth vader's T.I.E. advanced ** thunder advanced ** T.I.E. interceptor * scarif base star wars: the clone wars team pack * yoda * captain rex * jedi gunship ** gattling gunship ** laser launcher gunship * clone turbo tank ** republic star destroyer ** thunder cannon * kamino mace windu fun pack * mace windu * barc speeder ** aqua speeder ** air cycle * geonosis star wars rebels team pack * ezra briger ** kanan jarrus ** sabine wern ** zeb ** hera syndulla ** chopper * Ashoka tano * the ghost ** ecto blast shuttle ** wraith lasercraft * the phantom ** proton zap 'n' blast ** banshee shuttle * lothal the inquisitor fun pack * the inquisitor * AT-DP ** blast 'n' race speeder ** laser chopper * lothal at night the LEGO ninjago movie the LEGO ninjago movie story pack * Lloyd garmadon (the LEGO ninjago movie) ** kai (the LEGO ninjago movie) ** jay (the LEGO ninjago movie) ** cole (the LEGO ninjago movie) ** zane (the LEGO ninjago movie) ** nya (the LEGO ninjago movie) * Lloyd's dragon ** sword projector dragon ** mega flight dragon * the ninja hq * energy keystone lord garmadon fun pack * lord garmadon * the shark mech ** sky shark ** fire fish Indiana jones Indiana jones level pack * Indiana jones * jock's plane ** storm shocker ** lightning craft * motorcycle ** blast cycle ** laser bike * raiders of the lost ark * the kingdom of the crystal skull pirates of the caribbean pirates of the caribbean story pack * captain jack sparrow ** henry turner ** carina smyth * cannon ** flamethrower cannon ** metal craft * the black pearl * ocean keystone captain william turner jr fun pack * captain William turner jr * the flying Dutchman ** octo-attacker ** cannon blast pirate ship minecraft minecraft level pack * steve * minecart ** minecart with T.N.T. ** speedster cart * wither boss ** fire wither ** ice wither * minecraft: dimensions mode * plains biome minecraft team pack * skeleton * zombie * ghast ** nether octopus ** flamefire squid * spider ** web spitter ** water spider * jungle biome enderman fun pack * enderman * enderdragon ** wings of the end ** shadow shulker * the end jesse fun pack * jesse ** petra ** Olivia ** axel ** Lukas ** ivor * T.N.T. block ** bucket of lava ** hover bomber * the walls dan tdm fun pack * dan tdm * diamond minecart ** the traymobile ** grim lazer * cassie rose's mansion captain underpants: the first epic movie captain underpants: the first epic movie story pack * captain underpants ** mr krump * gorge beard ** Harold hutchins * mr krump's car ** super power blaster ** hero laser cannon * piqua elementary school * hypno keystone Melvin snedley fun pack * Melvin snedley power rangers dino charge tyler Navarro fun pack * tyler Navarro ** chase randall ** Shelby Watkins ** koda ** riley griffin ** kendall morgan ** sir ivan of zander ** prince Philip III ** james Navarro ** zenowing * t-rex zord ** triceratops zord ** pteranodon zord power rangers (2017) power rangers (2017) story pack * Jason scott ** Jason (red ranger) ** Kimberly hart ** billy Cranston ** trini kwan ** zack taylor * Jason's zord ** zord dragon ** megazord * command keystone * zeo keystone zordon fun pack * zordon (red ranger) the maze runner the maze runner level pack spectre spectre story pack * james bond * dr madeleine swann * aston martin (rebuilds into spy speedboat and spy jet) * M16 base * techno keystone q fun pack clash of the titans clash of the titans level pack the emoji movie the emoji movie story pack * gene (changes into jailbreak and hi-five) * hacker's code (rebuilds into cyber shocker and smart shooter) * the smartphone * sonar keystone ice cream emoji fun pack puss in boots puss in boots level pack minions minions story pack * kevin (changes into stuart and bob) * station wagon (rebuilds into despicable destroyer and evilsaurus rex) * the ice cave * tracking keystone * evolution of evil * new York, new york * villancon * crown heist * escape from the villans * the final showdown * ice cave gru fun pack pacific rim releigh becket fun pack kung fu panda kung fu panda story pack * po (changes into li shan, tigress, monkey, crane, viper and mantis) * firework cart (rebuilds into showstopper and laserwork) * the jade palace * spirit keystone * from warrior to teacher * the jade palace * jombie attack * the secret village * jombie battle * qi war master shifu fun pack warcraft Warcraft team pack durotan fun pack kong: skull island kong: skull island story pack * james Conrad (changes into William randa, mason weaver, san lin and Houston brooks) * military helicopter (rebuilds into missle blast helicopter and lazer copter) * skull island * nuclear keystone hank marlow fun pack teenage mutant ninja turtles teen age mutant ninja turtles level pack shredder fun pack leatherhead fun pack gods of egypt gods of Egypt story pack * horus (changes into bek, thoth and Hathor) * egyptan chariot (rebuilds into sun chariot and craft of the undead) * pirimid * sun keystone ra fun pack undertale undertale level pack undertale team pack undyne fun pack mettaton fun pack asriel dreemurr fun pack moana moana story pack * moana (changes into maui) * hei hei (rebuilds into way finder's bird and hammer beak) * mota-nui * beast keystone * where you are * the cave of boats * stranded * kakamora battle * lalotai * restoring the heart kakamora fun pack super Mario bros super Mario bros team pack bowser jr fun pack sly cooper sly cooper story pack * sly cooper (changes into Bentley and murray) * murray's van (changes into demolition destructor and blast 'n' ride) * paris hideout * time travel keystone carminilita fun pack characters DC comics the lord of the rings the LEGO movie the wizard of Oz the simpsons LEGO ninjago: masters of spinjitsu doctor who levels story story packs ghostbusters 2016 fantastic beasts and where to find them the LEGO batman movie doctor strange the LEGO ninjago movie pirates of the carabbean captain underpants: the first epic movie mighty morphing power rangers (2017) spectre the emoji movie minions kung fu panda kong: skull island gods of egypt moana sly cooper level packs